


Adulting is Hard

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  Anonymous. Can you guys do a Tony Stark x reader where she’s having a shitty day and he cheers him up and it’s super fluffy, please? Thank you guys in advance, I love your writing btw! (I still gotta catch up on a lot of it but shh! It’s all amazing!!!)





	Adulting is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can you guys do a Tony Stark x reader where she’s having a shitty day and he cheers him up and it’s super fluffy, please? Thank you guys in advance, I love your writing btw! (I still gotta catch up on a lot of it but shh! It’s all amazing!!!)

Walking in the front door, you let it slam behind you. Huffing, you kicked off your heels while you peeled off your coat. Tony walked out of his workroom, eyebrow raised. “ _Problems_ , dear?” He asked lightheartedly.

You shot him a glare, but it fell quickly. Sighing, you shuffled over to him and put your arms around him, your head on his chest. “I don’t want to play adult anymore.”

Tony chuckled, holding you close. “Don’t.” He shrugged. “Look at me. When’s the last time you saw me adult?”

Looking up at him, you gave him a ‘really?’ look. “Last night?” You mused. “Yesterday morning? Need I go on?”

He thought for a moment. “Okay, when’s the last time you saw me be a _responsible_ adult?” He smirked at you, chuckling as you rolled your eyes. “Exactly.” He pecked your nose. “So, go take a bubble bath, with the bubbles you think you hide really well and don’t. You know- the candy or baked goods scented ones?” You blushed, not realizing he’d seen those. “Put on your boy band music, dance around our room singing in your hair brush, acting like a teenager again, and I will get something set up in the living room.”

“Should I be worried?” You asked, actually half serious.

“Nah.” Then he moved his head side to side a bit. “Well. _Maybe_ …”

Laughing, you kissed him before pulling from his arms. “Good thing I have health insurance.” You called over your shoulder.

Tony put his hand on his chest, feigning shock. “When have I _ever_ caused you to need to use that?” He smiled. “Aside from last summer on the boat? Last fall at the cabin, last fall in the woods… You know what, forget it.” He waved it off, making you shake your head.

* * *

The bath had done wonders. You’d chosen to use the cupcake scented bubbles, and your entire bathroom smelled delicious, making you want cupcakes. Maybe you’d have Tony fly out to your favorite bakery to get some.

After you’d drained the tub and wrapped a fluffy robe around your body, you made your way into the room you shared with the adolescent minded Tony Stark. There were gadgets in various stages of both deconstruction and construction around the room, there was a hole in the wall where one of them had gone a bit haywire. He’d promised to fix it.

**_Two years ago._ **

Now it was part of the room, and you’d likely miss it if it was fixed. Other than that, the room made you feel right at home. Drying off, you let your towel drop right outside the bathroom, enjoying how the air felt cool on your skin, causing goosebumps.

Biting your lip, you glanced at the door and grinned. Moments later, you were at your dresser, pulling on a pair of cute light pink boy short type underwear, the matching bra, and a white tank top. 

* * *

Tony had gathered everyone together to help him out, and then left to get a ‘few things’, so they were all in different rooms working on different things. Hearing the sound of muffled music, Thor looked around, then up, a slightly confused look on his face.

Clint was carrying in a couple blankets, stopping when he heard it. “Is that… _Backstreet Boys_?” He furrowed his brows.

Hearing Tony walk in, they shrugged it off. “Alright, here, Loreal.” He handed Thor a couple white boxes. “Set those up.” He pointed. “You keep doing…whatever you’re doing. I’ll get the guest of honor.” He grinned. 

* * *

Your back was to the door when it opened, the sound of _Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)_ covering the sound of him shutting the door behind him. He leaned his back against it, smirking for a moment. Licking his lips, he snuck up beside you, singing along. Screaming, you held your chest. He was still singing as you shook your head at him. No wonder he didn’t want children right away. It would be like a child raising a child!

Watching him, you couldn’t help but laugh, covering your mouth as you watched him. He even knew the words. As it ended, he shut it off. “That was _adorable_.” You smiled. “You know the words to a Backstreet Boy’s song…”

“Well, _yeah_. They were everywhere. Who doesn’t know the words to that song?” He shrugged. “Now, unless you want Goldielocks and Hawk to be staring at you, I’d put some pants on.”

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed a pair of lounge pants from your dresser and pulled them on. “Better?” You asked.

He grinned. “For now. Let’s go.”

* * *

Laughing, Tony had his hands over your eyes. “I live here! Why can’t I look where I’m going?” You asked.

Finally he stopped, pulling his hands away. “Okay…” He kissed your cheek.

You looked at the room in shock. There were two displays of your favorite cupcakes- one in light pink and purple, the other in a bright blue. Both with edible glitter. There were fluffy blankets, a stack of movies, and a cooler containing what you assumed were drinks. “You did all this?” You  turned to him.

“We did all this.” He corrected. “But, it _was_ my idea.” He shrugged, acting modest.

Chuckling, you kissed him gently. “Thank you. Now! What’re we watching first, boys, and…Nat.” You teased, moving to sit on the sofa, smiling.


End file.
